Elf
Category:Races The Firstborn, Kings in Exile Once the masters of the World, the Elves have been reduced to vagabonds and wanderers, the mournful descendants of their broken Empire. Arrogant, decadent, and cruel, Elves are still masters of the magical arts, but lack the discipline and organization to re-conquer all that their former slaves, the Sons of Men, have taken from them. What few Elves still remain are distrusted by all and treated as outcasts rather than Kings - their legendary immortality now a curse, they wander through the ruins of the World their elders made, watching them crumble and waiting to die. The remnants of the great Elvish nations can still be seen, borne out in each elves' skin tone: White in the oldest families, who ruled in the cold Northlands; Brown for those born to the Lords of the wood; and Green for the coastal families who once mapped the great Seas. Starting Attributes Training Points Cost: 15 Health Bonus: 0 Mana Bonus: 35 Stamina Bonus: 70 Height: 6'4" - 7'3" (Male) / 6'0" - 6'11" (Female) Walk Speed (combat / non-combat): 6.88 / 4.69 Run Speed (combat / non-combat): 15.52 / 15.52 Statistic Distribution Granted: 35 Base Strength / 70 Max Strength Granted: 60 Base Dexterity / 140 Max Dexterity Granted: 35 Base Constitution / 70 Max Constitution Granted: 50 Base Intelligence / 120 Max Intelligence Granted: 40 Base Spirit / 100 Max Spirit Racial Abilities Magic Resistance: +5% Poison Resistance: -5% Level 1: Granted Skill Sword: +10 point bonus Racial Armor *'Elven Chain', a 100% Medium Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Dexterity. *'Thaleost', a 100% Medium Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Dexterity. *'Elven Plate', a 100% Heavy Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Dexterity. Racial Weapons Tlanarion Short Sword, 100% Blade Weaving sword with a +10 Sword Skill baked in Tlanarion Long Sword, 100% Blade Weaving sword with a +10 Sword Skill baked in Glass Tlanarion Long Sword, 100% Blade Weaving sword with a +173 Attack Rating, +12 Damage, and a Vampyre Proc Darmaegil, 110% Blade Weaving sword with a +15 Sword Skill baked in Bloodline (Sub-Race) Runes In the Rise of the Upstart Gods 2.5 Patch, April 2004, three elven sub-race runes ("Bloodline Runes") were added to the game. These could be taken at character creation or can be obtained from a "Bloodmage" vendor for free in a freehold. However, the "Bloodmage" vendor no longer exists, and the Bloodline Runes cannot be taken in game. Their cost has also been reduced from 12 stat points to 10. Scion of the Dar Khelegur Costs 10 stat points to apply Of the three Elven bloodlines, the blue-skinned High Ice Lords of the Dar Khelegur were the cruelest, and the most beloved of Saedron, goddess of magic. You are of that noble bloodline. Grants: +5 Intelligence / +10 Maximum Intelligence Grants: Mana Regeneration +10% Scion of the Gwaridorn Costs 10 stat points to apply Of the three kindreds of the Firstborn, the green-skinned Sea Lords of the Gwaridorn were the strongest, masters of war and battle. You are of that storied bloodline, hardy in combat. Grants: +5 Constitution / +10 Maximum Constitution Grants: Health Regeneration +10% Scion of the Twathedilion Costs 10 stat points to apply Of the three nations of the Elves, the gold-skinned Twathedelion were the fairest, agile dwellers in the deep forest and masters of the bow. You are of that renowned bloodline. Grants: +5 Dexterity / +10 Maximum Dexterity Grants: Stamina Regeneration +10% Available Charter Types *Amazon Temple *Church of the All-Father *High Court *Ranger's Brotherhood *Thieves' Den *Wizard's Conclave Note: Applies only to Loreplay servers Patch History 04/30/2004 *Added Elven Bloodline (or Sub-Race) Runestones to Character Creation and the Bloodmage Vendor . See Also *Elven Lore *Elven People *Elven Ways